1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method for capturing and generating an image for measuring displacement on a road surface. The present disclosure also relates to an axle load measuring system for measuring an axle load of a vehicle, using the captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-64462 discloses an axle load meter correction method. With this axle load meter correction method, an axle load sensor for measuring an axle load is buried under a vehicle road to allow a vehicle having a known axle load to run on the road, and to capture an image of a license plate of the vehicle by a camera. The vehicle can be identified with the license plate shown on the captured image, and an axle load meter can be corrected by using a simultaneously acquired axle load value of the vehicle.